


Hidden Desires

by WasabiLove82



Category: Sengoku Basara, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel), 戦国コレクション | Sengoku Collection
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Honey and Chopsticks, More Sex, Oral Sex, Peaches and Lavender, Repeditive words, Sex, Slams and Thrusts, Teasing, slow build up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiLove82/pseuds/WasabiLove82
Summary: RinMei takes Mitsuhide completely by surprise when she lets him know of her hidden desires, only to find out Mitsuhide has desires of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this I wasn't aware Mitsuhide has no taste buds....  
> But guess what, he does here!  
> This is my first Fic, my little fantasy of how I would love for him to be. I did a lot of tweaking from my original on my Tumblr.  
> I hope whoever reads it enjoys it XoxoxoxO
> 
> Feedback and critique welcome

She had only been at Azuchi Castle for six weeks, but her presence has changed Lord Nobunaga and the others dramatically. Even though they would deny it if asked, Mitsuhide could tell by the smallest details of this occurrence that they indeed had changed. He even felt it with himself. The young chatelaine princess was like a breath of fresh spring air, her smile was a beautiful sunrise and the joy and love she displayed was inspiring and addicting. The chatelaine also had a quick witty tongue, was hard working as she always ran all over the castle for her daily duties, and she always offered a helping hand whether the task was large or small. The workers and retainers loved her for that. Mitsuhide was no different, although he kept his words and himself at a distance most of the time. The few times they had talked he enjoyed teasing her lightly, she might have seemed irritated with him, but he always seen the start of a smile on her lips as she turned away from him. That delighted him greatly.

He noticed he would take a deep breath when she was in view, he would cast his eyes towards her every so often and admire her lovely innocent face, looking away just as quickly as his eyes reached her. He noticed his heart would beat faster when he heard her laugh and would feel the pressures and regrets of his soul become light as a feather and slowly fade away. It was a feeling he never felt before, but reality would always settle back in as he remembered who he was, the things he has done in his life, and he acknowledged that she would never be his, nor love him. Every so often while writing at his desk alone at night his mind would drift and he would think about what his life might’ve been like if he wasn’t Akechi Mitsuhide. Would he genuinely smile more? Would he have been a good man? Would he have had the personality to win her heart and make her fall in love with him. After a smirk or two he went back to his work and sealed those thoughts away.

While finishing his letters one day the chatelaine came to his manor to drop off reports from Nobunaga. She was a pleasant surprise on this rainy day, though Mitsuhide never minded the rain, he found it comforting and relaxing. He offered the chatelaine some tea which she accepted. His heart skipped a beat. The maid soon brought their tea and they were left alone with the rain gently falling outside.

“How do you find work lately Chatelaine?”

“Oh busy, Lord Nobunaga keeps me on my toes but I enjoy exploring the castle, meeting people, and getting to know them in the process.”

“Well I hope you find some relaxation and enjoyment at the feast tonight, you do deserve it”

“Thank you Mitsuhide, I hope to see you there, you work just as hard and you deserve a break as well.”

He smirked and lowered his finished cup of tea, “I may stop through for a short while, though I do enjoy the company of others I tend to enjoy my own company more.” He looked into her eyes and saw them staring intently at him. She was biting her bottom lip hard and he couldn’t help but lower his eyes to it before looking back up.

“Well,” she slowly raised herself up, “I’ll pour your sake if you come.” He smiled looking up at her as she gazed down at him. How painfully beautiful she was. She made his heart ache and his eyes softened taking in every detail of her loveliness.

She started to walk towards his book shelf in back of him slowly, curious as to what he kept there. He continued his smile as he looked down at the reports she brought, opening them. “Surely princess, your time might be better spent on pouring sake for someone with more enthusiasm and joy like which you possess. I’m sure I’d only bore you, and besides that, my sadistic side comes out with sake, I would enjoy teasing you too much till you’re red in the face. Something you wouldn’t be able to handle or enjoy,” I smirked as I spoke, “You’re better off seeking the company of Hideyoshi, or even Masamune”

Before I realized what was happening I felt two hands touch the back of my ribs and work their way up towards my shoulders, they slid down my arms as she slowly lowered herself down in back of me. Her hands came back up my arms and cradled right on my chest, one hand over my heart. She was latched on to me. I felt her soothing heat on my back and I held my breath as she came close to my ear. She spoke in a low moaning tone, one I never imagined would ever exit her mouth, “Mmm Mitsuhide.”

I kept holding my breath as well as the reports in my hand. I kept looking forward. If I looked in her eyes or let the reports slip through my fingers who knows what might happen.

The warmth of her breath was on my ear, her lips so close I could almost feel them. She brought one hand slowly up my chest towards my collarbone.

“Mitsuhide, what makes you think I can’t handle you?” She slightly giggled “What makes you think I wouldn’t….Enjoy….you, or your company?”

Her words and voice made me feel so weak, my heart was fluttering, I know she felt it. “And I don’t seek the company of Hideyoshi either, or any of them, I never have.” She caressed her fingers towards my neck and I felt my spine go numb and my blood drain downwards.

She brought her nose close to me and as her lips lightly brushed against my ear she inhaled deeply through her nose to grab my scent. Her hand was on my neck and jaw playing with a few strands of hair over my other ear. “Mmmm,” she exhaled. “You smell so good Mitsuhide, just like I knew you would, just like I dreamed you would.” I finally let go of the breath I’d been holding through my mouth and exhaled slowly trying to keep my composure. I kept my mouth slightly open to breathe. I slowly closed my eyes as I felt a sudden faint lightheaded feeling. The rain coming down outside slowly echoed. Time seemed to slow down and I was entrapped within it. It was a euphoric feeling. As I thought this she caught me off guard, again, and sniffed and inhaled me one more time. Her bottom lip tracing up and over my ear as she held me in. She exhaled deeply and lightly moaned, “Mmmmmm Mitsuhide, If you only knew what you truly do to me.”

Blood was now rushing up and down my body, my eyes looked down to the report I was holding and I saw it tremble. Does she know what she’s doing to me? Does she understand it is taking everything in me to not take her right here and now, If she keeps this up I won’t be able to hold back. I will lay her down, make her mine and pleasure her till the next morning and every day after that. She is going to break me.

Before I could say anything even though I was currently at a loss for words which was completely unlike me, she spoke, “I really hope I get to see you tonight.” She pressed her lips to my ear, “I’m really, really looking forward to it.” She caught my earlobe between her soft lips and pressed lightly. I kept my moan hidden inside. As she slowly raised herself up her hands came up with her and lovingly caressed chest and both sides of my neck. Her fingertips delicately moved past my ears and touched my hair and scalp. She dug in her nails lightly, and with one hand gave a tug to a section my hair that she had clenched. I realized that my slight head movement from this was the only part of my body to move since she started touching me. Her warmth left my body. She walked away and didn't look back at me. She didn't say another word. My eyes followed her, tracing the lines of her curves till she was out of my sight. For what seemed like hours, I didn’t move. Still holding the reports I stayed there calming myself down, breathing, eyes closed listening to the rain, making sure I wouldn’t come undone from the slightest of movements, not yet. I smiled and thought over and over what she just did. And with her actions she brought out a part of me I haven’t seen for quite sometime. She would see and feel it tonight, and every night after this. She will be mine and I will let them all know she will be no one else’s. 

Never has a woman captivated me more than she had within those few moments. It was delightful torture, and I smiled sadistically knowing I would pay her back threefold for what she did to me. She will feel pleasure in ways she never knew she could, and I will relish in her cries, moans, and screams.

“I’m looking forward to it as well chatelaine, I hope you’re ready for me”


	2. Chapter 2

After some time Mitsuhide finally gained his wits back. He slowly raised himself up, he made his way to the veranda to breathe in some fresh air and to cool off from the rain. He reached out his hand to let the rain fall in his palm. He touched his face letting the water slide down. Breathing in deeply he smiled and kept thinking of her. She was so young, younger than him by many years. He tended to think of her as a little girl because of that. He even called her that in his head for a nickname because of her naive views of the world and her free spirited ways. But he knew she wasn’t a little girl, she was a women. A woman who had her own secrets, desires, wants, and needs. A woman different from any other woman he has ever met or known. There was something in her air about her that made her so special, and he wanted it. He desired to know her and only her. He would never let anyone take her away from him now. 

Mitsuhide returned to his desk and quickly looked over the reports from Lord Nobunaga. While doing so he remembered what Lord Nobunaga said when she first arrived. She was his lucky charm. He smirked at the thought of how many passing words of praise and flirtation escaped his Lords mouth to her. And not just Nobunaga, but Masamune and Hideyoshi as well. They all pined over her in their own ways. Ieyasu would probably deny it, but Mitsuhide watched his eyes as he looked at her. Full of longing. Mitsunari as well, through he was happy to just teach her things and to be her close friend. He did love her too in his own way. And all the while, the chaletine princess was yearning for the one hidden quietly in the corner. Mitsuhide still couldn’t believe she felt that way about him. For all the awful things he has done in his life he didn’t deserve such a blessing as RinMei.

A retainer came to speak to Mitsuhide while he was finishing up. “Pardon me my Lord, Lord Nobunaga has called a last minute war council to go over preparations for the next campaign. He wanted us to say it shouldn’t take too long.”

“Thank you, I will leave right away.” The retainer bowed and left, Mitsuhide smiled knowing he would see her face sooner than he expected.

Making my way into the main hall I seen all of Lord Nobunagas vessels and retainers there waiting and discussing the next campaign. All were there except RinMei. I took my place and as I did the door opened and she was walked in. Elegantly she bowed and took her place. She smiled and looked at everyone except for me. I stared at her watching her bite her lower lip as she continued to smile. Her cheeks were turning a bright pink shade. She seemed like she was trying to not act so giddy. I kept looking at her even when Nobunaga entered. I saw in my peripheral that Hideyoshi was looking at me. He followed my line of vision and concluded my eyes were on RinMei, he then traveled back to my face. His eyes made their way to look at Ieyasu and Masamune who were across from us. Ieyasu narrowed his eyes and stared at me. Masamune raised his eyebrow over his good eye and showed all his teeth in a knowing smile. I smirked and ignored all of them, looking only to her. She was still biting her lip, harder now, looking past Nobunaga towards the back of the room. Her breathing was faster than usual. I could tell by how her chest was rising and falling. Her nose kept flailing as well. She was trying not to laugh. What a silly little girl. My heart was beating harder for her, and in my mind I dared her to look at me. I begged her to look at me. I wanted her to look into my eyes and see what she was in for later that night. I licked my lips and slowly turned my eyes to Nobunaga.

“Good all are here let us begin. This wont take long as I said before, plans have slightly changed due to reports coming back from our scouts. It seems the Tiger of Kai has moved his army north unexpectedly. Let your men know now before preparations are underway. The campaign will most likely be longer, but If things go well, shorter. I want two times the amount of supplies and resources we previously estimated just for safe measure. In three days I will have another war council as more information is due to come in. That’s it for now. As you all know there is a feast tonight to show my appreciation for all of you, I hope you all enjoy yourselves and drink the sake till it’s dry.” His gaze fell on RinMei. “Ah, Chaletine, you have done wonderful in all your duties. People all over the castle praise you. You are to be commended. The maids tell me that even the seamstresses are making progress with what you taught them as well. Many European traders are interested in your work. You truly are my lucky charm.”

My eyebrow twitched with his last statement. RinMei bowed and smiled, “Thank you Lord Nobunaga for giving me the opportunity to prove myself to you and all your retainers. I’m very happy here with everyone and I will continue to bring your name praise with my work.” 

“Good, I hope you continue to thrive in your happiness, looking at your face now, you seem to be ecstatically drowning in it. It makes me… wonder.” As he said this his gazed went around the room and looked at all his vessels. The only one with a slight smile on their lips was me. Nobunaga cocked an eyebrow and grinned, “Mitsuhide, doesn’t RinMei look like there’s something different about her? I wonder why that could be?” I turned my eyes to her and she slowly raised hers to look at mine. RinMei batted her eyes several times and her cheeks flushed with color, she bit her bottom lip again. “I dare say my Lord, something is different about her. But I dont believe anything has truly changed. She has just grown more into who she is, RinMei, our chaletine princess. And I find her more and more lovelier every day that passes.” I smiled at her, and she lowered her gaze and bowed to me. “Thank you…Mitsuhide,.. that really means alot to me.” She bit her bottom lip again. The other retainers silently looked between us for a few moments before Nobunaga laughed heartily and stood up. “I wholeheartedly agree Mitsuhide, I wholeheartedly agree.“

We all bowed as Nobunaga made his way out of the hall with a few retainers following him. As we got up to leave I turned and Hideyoshi was standing in my way, looking at me like I tripped someone over in the hallway. I looked at him and smiled. “Hideyoshi, I’m looking forward to drinking sake with you tonight.”

“I’ll bet you are.” He narrowed his eyes to me and looked towards RinMei who was trying to quickly escape the room. “RinMei, you really are looking so happy today. More than you usually do. I cant understand how that can be, especially with all this rain. Has something truly happened to make you so radiant today?”

She stopped in her tracks and looked over to Hideyoshi, only to see all the vessels starting at her, -again. She smiled beautifully and bowed, “Thank you so much for saying that Hideyoshi, but I’m just really happy today.” With a quick flick of her eyes she looked at me. She saw me staring intently into her soul. She quickly averted her eyes back to Hideyoshi. “I’m just excited for the feast, I’ve been working on a new kimono and I get to wear it tonight.” Her eyes went back on mine, and they stayed there. She smiled lovenly. My heart fluttered and I felt vulnerable for a moment.

“Hmmm, it seems your happiness rubbing off on some.” Ieyasu wasn’t satisfied with her answer. He looked back at me, took his papers and left. Too bad Ieyasu. You had your chance to take her. Masamune spoke, “Well I’m starving, the feast can’t start soon enough, come on Hideyoshi, I have a new desert I made for tonight. I need your opinion.” They both looked at me before departing. Hideyoshi still frowning stuck in his protective motherly mode, and Masamune still grinning even though he knows he’s lost this battle for her.

They made their way out, as well as everyone else. RinMei and I kept still, looking at each other. She seemed to have calmed down but her cheeks were now red. Her eyes shined and her lips curved into a smile of love. She seemed hypnotized as I walked over to her, never breaking eye contact. She looked up to me and I brushed some strands of her hair behind her ear. “Shall we princess?” She nodded and we walked out of the hall together. We were alone as we walked down the hallway. I peered down to her and saw her biting her lip again. I stopped, she turned towards me. I took her by the waist and brought her close to me, her eyes widened. She placed her hands on my chest, not pushing herself away though. I took my other hand and touched right above her kimono, I trailed my fingertips up her neck, to her jawline, and stopped under her bottom lip. “RinMei.”

I traced over her jawline delicately. Her eyes widened more, before her eyelids slowly lowered to drape them, they were filled with longing and lust. I never said her name in front of her before. “RinMei, We can’t have you biting your lips over and over like that.” I traced my fingers over her lips. I untucked her bottom lip with my thumb and looked her deeply in her eyes. I continued to feel the soft juicy plush of them. “That’s my job.” Her lashes fluttered and a small moan escaped her throat. I pressed my thumb slightly deeper into her mouth and I squeezed her waist grabbing her hip. She surprisingly flicked my thumb slowly with the tip of her tongue, bit down gently, and kissed it. Slowly blinking her eyes. I took in a sharp breath and chuckled. I felt a hard pulse underneath my robes. “It seems the little girl isn’t so little after all. Seems she is more naughty than anything.” She smiled and slowly nodded. She leaned in closer to me. My hand that was on her waist pressed her into me more, I squeezed her hip harder. My hand still on her jaw with my thumb caressing her bottom lip, moving it slightly side to side. “I cant help being so naughty with you Mitsuhide, you’re all I think about.” She clenched my robes with her hands and looked for truth in my eyes. “I ache for you so much, do you desire me too?”

The beating of my heart could be felt all over my body. I could hear it in my ears. I actually feel happiness inside, but pain as well. I smiled and brought her face closer to mine. Our noses touching. “Sweet RinMei, I desire you more than you can possibly imagine. I always have, ever since the first day I saw you. I can only do so much with my words though, but I promise you, tonight, you will know the truth of them. You will truly know how I feel about you. I will show you, if that is what you wish”

She smiled and her eyes were misty. I caressed her face as she asked, “May I have a kiss before I go?”

I looked at her with a sadistic smile, “No,….no not yet I think. After the stunt you pulled I’ll have you wait for it. You were so naughty to me earlier. It took me by surprise. Makes me wonder what other surprises you have in store as you continue to reveal yourself to me.”

She grinned devilishly and bit her lower lip again. Before I could move my thumb to untuck it she got up on her toes to come closer to my face. Talking low and sensually, “Alright, that’s fine, but I want you to know something. Right now, at this very moment, I’m wet and dripping with desire for you. I feel it between my thighs. I’m throbbing so much for you. I’m going to go my room, strip naked and touch myself while thinking of you, all before I get ready for the feast. When you see me later know that I did that.” She smirked and started to walk away. My eyes were opened so wide I didn't blink. She did it to me…Again……NO

Taking a step, I grabbed her arm and quickly drew her back into me. She gasped as she flew into my arms. I held her closer and tighter this time. I cradled her head with one hand so she wouldn’t move. My fingers tangled in her soft hair, my lips were on her ear and as I whispered to her, moaning and slightly panting with erotic excitement.

“Oh are you? Are you truly dripping with desire for me? Good girl, goooood girl, I’m glad. I want you to think of me. I want you to play with yourself. Think of all the dirty, nasty things I’m going to do to you tonight. Because I tell you this, whatever you think of will not compare to what will actually take place. Imagine it all you like, but it will be much more. You better get yourself ready for me. Put your fingers inside of you and stretch your lovely wet entrance out for me, while your at it, get your ass ready as well. I am not letting any part of you go untouched.” I slid my hand down slowly down her back and over the beautiful curve of her bottom, right between her cheeks. I stretched my middle finger down and around and lightly pressed in while squeezing her ass with it. She moaned and I felt her strength go in and out of her limbs. I smiled on her ear and put my nose in her hair, and inhaled her scent deeply. “Ooohhh” She gasped and began to breathe harder. I thought for a moment I was high from her essence. RinMei smelled of ripe peaches and lavender. She was intoxicating. I closed my eyes and deeply sighed “RinMei, you smell just like I knew you would, just like I dreamed you would. You are so deliciously lovely. I want to taste and feel all of you. I want to make you cry out and feel pleasure in ways you never felt before. I want to make you cum over and over again and hear you scream my name as you do. I want you to love me, and only me, and I want only you to feel my love.”

Hard as it was, I forced myself to come back to my senses. I opened my eyes and kissed her ear. Turning her head towards me, her eyes were closed but her long lashes fluttered. She was breathing deeply with her mouth slightly opened. Her skin was smooth as silk, cheeks were a deep red blush and those perfect lips were swollen with the need of mine.

“Look at me little girl, look into my eyes.” RinMei slowly opened her eyes and looked up to gaze in mine. A whimper came out her delicious looking mouth. She looked so blissful as if I made her come undone with my words.

“As of tonight little girl, you are mine. You will belong to me, and I, will belong to you. I vow now that I will treasure you, protect you, pleasure you, and hold you dear to my heart till my last breath. I’m an awful man, my past has made me numb. There is a darkness within me I never want you to see, but I will tell you honestly, it is there. You are the only one who can take me out of my abyss and give me life. Never have I wanted nor desired more from this sad twisted world. I need you, and I will never let you go. If someone ever dared to try and take you away from me or hurt you, I will kill them. If you truly want this life with me you need to know what you’re getting involved with. There will be no going back after tonight. I will never put chains on you, but you WILL be mine.” I spread open my fingers as my hand went slowly up over her bottom to the small of her back, moving to her hip, feeling all her curves. I continued to make my way up her entire back. Pressing my fingertips in her. This might be the last time I touch her like this.

Tenderly I brushed my thumb over her temple as I was still holding her head, she looked as if she might pass out. I leaned forward and gently touched our foreheads together. “Now go, go get ready for tonight, and if you still want me and never again desire to seek another, come to me and pour my sake. That will be your answer. If you feel now that you do not, keep away and pour for someone else. Regardless of your decision, I will still care for you and look at you as I do now.” I took one last inhale of her and kissed her forehead “Do you understand, my sweet lovely chatelaine princess? My life and heart are now in your hands.” She nodded and I slowly let her go. Our eyes stayed on each others. Slowly she backed away, lowered her head, turned and left. I watched her carefully take her steps as to not fall over. I missed her warmth already. It made me remember how cold my life was. Once she was gone I leaned against the wall. Waiting for my heart to relax and my body to be calm once more.

As I entered the feast I watched the theatrics of the retainers, woman and the entertainers Nobunaga brought in. Many danced around to the music playing. Food and sake filled the tables and everyone was enjoying themselves. I proceeded to my usual corner, not too close but in talking distance to Nobunaga. He had a woman near him serving his sake and he was looking quite engrossed in her company. Ieyasu was walking around in disgust. Masamune’s loud voice echoed in laughter while he talked to Hideyoshi and other retainers, possibly over war stories. And Mitsunari was reading a book lost in his surroundings. I didn't see her yet. I served myself some sake and picked some food for my plate. I contemplated all that occurred that day as I sipped the sweet delicious sake. Was all of this a blessing or a curse? If she decides to not come to me, how will I live knowing what I now know of her? But if she never touched me in my chambers and started these events, how would I have lived never knowing the sweetness of her? I closed my eyes and felt the sake burn down my throat. I opened my eyes and skimmed quickly over everyone. She still isn’t here, maybe she won’t come. Maybe I scared her off. Maybe I should have just let her have her fun and let her think she had one over on me. The maybes and what ifs kept coming in my mind. I threw back another cup of sake. I felt the need to pick the entire bottle up and drink it all. I sighed loudly, even though no one would hear me. Suddenly I felt two hands touch my lower back and slowly make their way up to my shoulders. The shiver that went down my spine felt like a trickle of cool water, calming and numbing. Those hands came up to my shoulders and went down my arms, and slowly back up. I felt them settle on my chest as she brought her lips close to my ear. “May I serve you your sake my lord?” My heart beat so hard I thought it might stop working. I slowly turned to look at her. “I would love and be honored if you did, RinMei.” Both our lips curled up into a loving satisfying smile. The world around us kept moving. But for us, for just a few moments, time stood still.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I could've made another chapter but why break up their night

RinMei looked so ravishing in her new Kimono that she made. The colors were different shades of golds and browns and yellows, matching our eyes. There were white chrysanthemum flowers throughout it. Her hair was decorated with hair pins. She wore a Hana Kanzashi with little Chrysanthemum flowers and shimmering gems. It glistened and dangled on the side of her face in front of her left ear. On her right side she had a smaller Ogi Kanzashi. Her lips were crimson and pouty, full of life. Her eyes shined brightly, and for a moment I thought that I saw stars in them. My breathing deepened, my heart raced painfully. It ached with the desire to kiss her in that moment. She moved delicately to the side of me and began to pour my sake. I held out my cup to her watching her as she looked down. Her eyes flickered back up to me, slowly blinking in arousal. I brought my cup up to my mouth, not once losing eye contact with her.

Once I drank she softly spoke, “I’m all yours my Lord, please love and take care of me.” I held out my cup again and she filled it. I brought it to my lips once more, “For the rest of my life and even after with our future children, you will know and feel my love.” I drank my sake as a single delicate tear slowly ran down her cheek. I wiped it with my thumb, “I will allow only tears of joy to fall from your eyes, and I will cherish them knowing you’re happy.” I licked my thumb and she smiled the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

We continued quietly in each other’s company. Enjoying the feast from where we were. Speaking only with our eyes. She kept pouring my sake, and I in turn offered her some as well. The expression she made as she sipped was priceless. A giggle would escape as she licked her lips. Eyes were looking in our direction. Not one set, but a few. Hideyoshi walked over to where we were. We both looked up to him. “Mitsuhide, RinMei, I hope you’re both enjoying the feast, how’s the sake?”

I grinned as I said, “This sake is by far the best I have ever tasted Hideyoshi. I’m so fortunate to have our princess pour it for me, I believe she makes anything she’s near, better.”

“Ah, well, in that case RinMei, will you pour some sake for me as well later? I’d love to taste it from your hand once again.” I chuckled at the very thought of that. She has poured sake for all of us before, but those days are over with.

“I’m sorry Hideyoshi but our chatelaine will not be able to pour your sake tonight, nor anyone else’s.”

He narrowed his eyes and chuckled. Masamune, Ieyasu and even Nobunaga were all looking quietly from where they were. “Might I know the reason why she cannot?”

I smiled hard and raised an eyebrow in a most arrogant manner. Delighted to tell him that he lost.

“Of course, it is because she is mine, and will only serve me from now on.” RinMei’s face was down blushing and she was biting her lip, again. Naughty little girl. I reached for her face and placed my thumb on her bottom lip, untucking it and gently swiping the velvet touch of them once. Looking up her eyes widened from the surprise of me touching her in front of all these people. Hideyoshi’s eyes grew wide as well at what I did, and for my declaration. Mitsunari even shot his head up to look our way when he heard it. Nobunaga and Masamune’s eyes met and they both laughed looking at each other, they laughed so deeply the entire banquet hall heard them. Ieyasu was still in disgust, rolled his eyes and drank sake from the bottle.

“I grow tired of the feast RinMei, shall we leave?” Flushed with color in her cheeks she nodded her head and we both got up.

“Mitsuhide, the night is young. The feast still has hours to go. We haven’t even shared a cup of sake together.”

“No offense Hideyoshi, but I would rather be fucking my woman right now……….Enjoy your night” My smile was sadistic and full of satisfaction.

A slight small gasp escaped RinMei’s mouth and she turned and quickly left, full of embarrassment. I chuckled at her exiting the hall. Hideyoshi, and his flushed cheeks, pressed his lips tightly together. “Have a good night Mitsuhide, you better appreciate what you have.” And with that he walked away. I turned to leave, and in my mind I told him that I’ll appreciate RinMei till the day I die.

“MITSUHIDE!!!” I turned to look at Nobunaga’s gleaming face, as did well other people in the feast. “GOODNIGHT!” His devil smile was from ear to ear and he laughed loudly it echoed off the walls. He drank his cup of sake down and held it out for another fill. “Thank you, my Lord, I will.” Grinning deeply, I bowed and took my leave.

The walk back to my chambers felt like it took forever, but it was pleasant while holding her hand. It made me smile and I took her hand up to my lips giving it a tender kiss. Just as quickly as she smiled she frowned, her eyebrow raised with an attitude as she asked, “Did you really have to say that to Hideyoshi? It was shamefully embarrassing. How will I look at them all now after tonight?” I laughed deeply, “I’m sorry my dear, it just came out. It delights me to know that they will all be thinking of us tonight. Next time when you see them they will be in awe of your glow, and jealous that they lost you. It fills me with great pride that you are my woman.

"Now who’s being naughty?” She pursed her lips then started to giggle. “Well, as Hideyoshi said, the night is young.” I kissed her hand again “My lovely princess.”

“By the way, did you enjoy touching yourself earlier?” She smirked slyly and sensually whispered “I did, but I didn’t finish. I wanted to save that for you. But I’m ready for you, all over, although you will still have to help me out. My fingers can only do so much.”

I chuckled through my teeth stopping in my tracks to pull her close. Taking her chin, I brought her face up to me, “That’s a good girl, a very, very good girl.” I put my lips on her ear, “I cannot wait to feel and taste your nectar over and over again.” She shuddered as I licked her ear with the tip of my tongue, making my way to her earlobe to suck it once and give it a pull.

Upon finally reaching my chambers I see my maids left what I asked for. Sake, water, ripe peaches, cuts of silk, lavender, a Jar of honey, chopsticks and several lit lamps around the room. They arranged the items in such a way that I knew they were excited for the prospects of me taking a wife. I told my Retainer I am not to be disturbed under any circumstances. He can enter my chambers only if Nobunaga dies.

I turned to RinMei who was standing a few steps away. She was biting her lip. Always biting her lip. Her eyes were shimmering, and her gaze was piercing me, wanting me to come and untuck her lip again. I walked to her, grabbed her by the waist and quickly drew her into me. Gasping and smiling she let her lip go. She giggled with delight as I took my hand to her neck, moving to caress her jaw. Her eyes displayed her passion that was now overflowing through her. “I love you RinMei.” Exhaling sharply and on the edge of crying, “I love you Mitsuhide, so, so very much”

I leaned down and finally took her lips. The sweet silky touch of them make my body awaken. It was a euphoric explosion of different colors and vibrations. The gasp that came out of her became weak moans, and I swallowed them all. I bit and sucked her bottom lip out. When I let go she looked at me with lidded eyes, mouth open, and a hunger in her breathing. I licked her lips and thrust my tongue into her mouth. I slowly rippled it in and out. Sighing she started to slide down. I grabbed her waist and held her up, forcing my kiss harder on her, pushing her head back. Her arms went around my neck to hold on, grasping my hair. I sucked on her sweet tongue and coaxed more moans out. I let go of her mouth to see she was completely immersed in her desire. I made my way down her kimono and started to undress her. While untying her obi she took her hair pins out. I became harder and harder for her as she let her hair flow down. I peeled her layers off till I reached the last one. I untied it and kissed her, “Go to the futon.” she did so. Sitting on her knees with her last layer slightly open she looked at me. I started to undress myself keeping eye contact with her. She breathed faster as she watched me. I stripped down to my Fundoshi and made my way over to her. RinMei’s eyes spread all over me as I kneeled before her bringing the sake with me. I handed her the flask, “Here, drink some.” After swallowing a mouthful of sake, she took one more before she handed the flask back to me. “Trying to get me drunk?” she said teasingly. “Maybe next time my dear, I told you before. Sake brings out my sadistic side, and I want you to relax.” I tilted the flask back, drank it down and tossed it to the side. I looked at her in a way I haven’t before, she noticed and her eyes widened, "Come here.”

Making her way over to me. I took her and had her straddle me as I sat on my knees. My hands went up her thighs, over her hips and bottom. Rubbing and massaging her I pressed her down into my hard member more and more. Our mouths were on each other, not kissing, but breathing into each other as we gazed in each other’s eyes. She started to pant, quivering her lips, “Mi..Mitsu.."I placed my lips on hers swallowing her gasp, rubbing and squeezing her hips harder. Reaching up to open her last layer I gave one last soft kiss before averting my eyes to look at her. I let it fall off her shoulders and she leaned back letting me see all she was. Caught me off guard again little girl. Sighing I took in her breathtaking beauty. My hands went up between the middle of her chest to her neck, bringing her in to me to kiss her lips again. My fingertips made their way back down to her breasts grazing them lightly. Shivering she tilted her head back and I went forward with her, leaning her torso backwards. My hands pressing into her back I kissed her neck gently. She moaned and gasped softly in her delight. I wanted to hear her sing more. I held on to her tighter and I began to make her grind on me. My heat was growing hotter and harder. Moans became louder as her head still leaning back bobbed back and forth. I traced her collarbone with my tongue and made my way back to her neck. Finding a spot I desired, I pushed her into me and I bit down, sucking her hard. Gasping loudly, she cried out my name. I sucked and sucked until the mark I left on her that would be of a scolding for me tomorrow. I grinned at my work and licked it to sooth it, then I chose another spot to claim. “AhHhhaH, MitSUhIdeE!! I left another, and another, and another, I placed her luscious breast in my mouth and rolled her nipple around with my lounge. I left my mark there as well. The taste and feel of her skin in my mouth was so soft and creamy. I wanted to mark her all over her body. I got up off my knees and wrapped her legs around my waist as she held on around my neck. I went forward with her laying her on her back with me between her legs. I kissed her lips and looked into her eyes, “I Love You.” Taking a few deep breaths, she moaned, “I love you too, Mitsuhide.” I trailed my lips down her neck. I licked, nibbled, and sucked all way down listening to her sing to me. I got before her sweet-smelling flower and peered over it. So beautiful. I first brought her thigh to me and kissed right where it met near her sex. Sucking and licking I left my mark. I did the same to the other side. I kissed, sucked and licked around everywhere, but there. She whined in anticipation as I stayed breathing over her. Her breaths quickened with small moans slipping out between. I placed my lips right on the top of her slit, barely touching, I gently blew air on it and she jumped and gasped. I looked up to her to see her looking at me while her breasts moved up and down with desperation for air. Keeping my eyes on her I blew gently again. Her eyes rolled back and I delighted in her sensual anguish. Let’s see how loud she can scream. I placed a kiss on the top part of her slit, mouth slightly open, and slowly I let my tongue come out and slither up and down a few times before taking her clit. I wanted to leave mark on there as well, but gently. Sucking delicately I brought her beautiful clit out to me in my mouth while my tongue rolled over it again and again. Her cry was glorious as her head fell back with weakness. Over and over she cried. I kept at it as I brought my fingers towards her entrance. She was saturated. I let my finger circle her a few times before pushing it into her. So tight. She kept singing my name in whimpers and whispers. I pushed another finger inside her. With her hips grinding forward I rocked with her movements, never letting my suction go on her clit as my tongue played with it in my mouth. I took my fingers out and put her legs in the air. I pushed the back of her thighs to her and arched her ass up more. I let her clit go and licked from the back of her to the top. Her moans came out broken. I slowly licked her again and again. I left marks on the back of her thighs and her ass. I wanted more. I shoved my tongue into her, pulsated in and out until she was breathless. “Mmm You taste delicious, never have I ever tasted anything sweeter.” I sucked, licked and fucked her with my tongue over and over till she came close. (No, not yet my love)

I got up and brought myself to her, right between her legs. Still up on my knees I proceeded to take my fundoshi off and toss it aside. Her eyes widened as they went all over my body. Tracing every muscular curve and cut. I sadistically smiled as I took my cock and slowly stroked it. Sitting up she brought herself up to me, and put her hands on my stomach, placing a kiss there as she looked at me. “Does this please you?” I asked her. She looked down and brought her hands to mine and stroked my painfully hard cock with me. Letting go I watched her continued. I twitched in her hands as she bent her head down to kissed and licked the tip, circling it around and around in her sultry mouth. “Mmm Yes, it’s perfect, absolutely perfect, I want you inside me Mitsuhide, please.” Sighing as she looked at me with pleading eyes I pushed her back down quickly and laid over her. We kissed deeply, I let my cock lay on her slit. Grinding and gliding over it back and forth she moaned and gasped. I could feel her wetness escaping her more and more as we slid over each other. “Mitsuhide, please,….Ahh please” I sucked her lip and held her close to me. I felt the rhythm of her heartbeat and wondered if she felt mine.

“Look at me.” I whispered. Eyes full of sensual desire she focused on me and she lightly licked my lips. I started to grind my length longer and harder on her slit, seeking out more arousal, her eyes kept closing.

“Ohh (Gasp)..AhHhH”

“Say my Name”…

…”Mit..suhide”……

”Look at me, look in my eyes and say it again.”…..(GaSpp)”Mii..MitsuuHiDe”……

….“Ahh, mmm again little girl, say it”

“MiiitsUUuu,” I slowly entered her. She shrieked and cried loudly euphoric pleasure in my mouth. I sucked her bottom lip as I stayed still. I still wasn’t all the way in yet. “Little girl look at me.” Locking eyes on me she furrowed her brows, panting. “KiSs Me.” She moaned between the kisses I gave her. I pulled myself out all the way to my tip and pushed back in, all the way in this time. “Nngahh.” And I did it again, “ahhHhMmm.” And again, “MmmMitsuhide.” And again. ”OooOoHh” (Gasp). Her arousal was pouring out. She felt like a dream. Groans escaped my throat. Being inside her consumed me in ways I never imagined. I never knew how pleasurable it could be, to be intimate with someone you truly want and love. Pushing harder I sucked her tongue and brought my hand onto her breast and started to knead it, pinching her nipple softly between my fingers. I trailed my tongue down to her breasts, sucking and biting them. I rolled my hips into her repeatedly. Murmurs came out of her with little gasps and it drove me insane. I need more. I sucked on the side of her nipple leaving another small mark. Quickly I brought myself up sitting back on my knees and I brought her with me. Still connected and shocked from her sudden new position she screamed arching her back as she straddled me bringing her knees up and sides of my waist, I slightly leaned back on my feet and thrusting my hips upward into her. Connected so securely there was not even air between my sex and hers. I was lightheaded with pleasure from feeling her so deeply. Watching her was hypnotic. I sucked again and again on her breasts. Bringing her head up she watched me, her arms around my neck started pulling my hair. I started to feel her take control and ride. ”MmmAhHhH You feel so good inside, soo soOooo goooood.” She gasped loudly and cried out. My hands circled her ass bringing her cheeks around and around in sync with her hips. Reaching over around her ass I lifted her up separating her cheeks more. I felt the back of her entrance and myself going in and out her. With my fingertips on each side I rubbed and pressed in her meat, opening her up more. Tilting back, she wailed out in pleasure. She was close and so was I. 

“Look at me.” She slowly brought her head back up and back to me placing her forehead to mine. Both of us looking at each other. “Keep…Ahh.. your eyes on me.”

Panting… “yEss”

I grabbed her ass harder and separated her cheeks more, still pressing the back of her entrance. I started to rock us as I thrusted her down on me. I took her lips and she held on tighter around my neck and back, digging her nails into me. Breathing into each other’s mouths I started to feel her throb. I rocked us harder and lifted her ass up and down on my cock. “AhhMMmMitsuhideeee.” still looking into each other I sucked her bottom lip and bit down. She moaned more and more. I lifted her hips higher for her to feel my entire length go in and out of her. I started to grunt and twitch inside her. “RinMei.” I started to thrust up in her harder and harder.

“AHhhMitshuhiiMitsuhidee im, imm gonna cumm.” she whispered

“Let me feel you cum for me….Nng..RinMei please, let me feel you…let me…let me.” I whispered to her sending her over the edge and myself with her,

She cried and throbbed violently as I grunted from my soul grinding into her several more times giving her one good final slam. “Ahhhh Good Girl…Gooood Giiirl. Gimme your cum.” Breathless cry after breathless cry came out her mouth. She lost all her essence as she clenched around my cock while our juices came together and dripped down my thighs. I rocked us back and forth again and again on my knees riding out our pleasure. Our bodies that were slick with sweat and heat slowly began to cool off.

Laying her down on the futon, I laid over her with my head on her chest listening to her heartbeat. We held each other and just breathed. I kissed between her breasts and looked up to her, she looked down with ecstatic satisfaction and smiled. I got up from her, “NoooOoo don’t go.” I couldn’t help but laugh out loud and I came back quickly to the futon with a tray. Kneeling in front of her opened bent up legs I took the silk I had my maids bring and started to clean her. She giggled, moaned, and watched me. I grinned devilishly as I took it to my nose to smell. “Mmm, Mine” Giggling more at me, I folded the silk and brought a jar over. I put my hand in and brought it out over her. I let cool water run off my fingers and onto her hot swollen entrance. Shrieking and laughing, “What are you doing?” I stared watching her expressions, burning all the expressions she made into my memory.

“I’m Cooling you off.” I smiled let more water sprinkle over her, she twitched and gasped enjoying it. Drying her off with more silk I took another jar in my hand. Coming closer to her face I dipped my finger in.

“Close your eyes and put your head up.”

She looked at me suspiciously.

“It’s a treat.”

She giggled closing her eyes and tilting her head back.

“Open your mouth.” She did so, as I put my finger in, “Suck it.”

She moaned and sucked my finger slowly. Feeling her tongue move around my finger made my heat rise slightly. She sucked and savored the taste off of it.

“Mmm, Honey. That was delicious, I love my treat.” Sighing as she licked her lips.

“Here’s another.” Delighted in having more honey off she slowly licked my finger and moaned, bringing her eyes to mine. “So naughty”

Full of smiles she leaned back and looked over to the tray, “Mmm I knew I smelled Lavender, what are you planning to do with that?”

“Nothing, I just wanted them in the room. Lavender is the scent I got from you when I smelled you earlier, as well as peaches. What a delicious combination you are”

“Would you like a peach my dear?”

“Oh yes please!” Bringing the bowl of fruit over I took a peach out. Taking the first bite I leaned down, kissed her, and let her enjoy the rest. She looked so pleased and relaxed eating her peach and laying there naked. I placed myself before her still spread legs. She looked at me quizzically. “Is that a chopstick?”

“Yes.”

………“And…where is it going?”

I chuckled hard over and over, “Little girl, you make me laugh so much.” I dipped the chopstick in the jar and left it there on the side. I took her foot and started massaging it. Such soft beautiful feet. I kissed her toes and the top of her foot. Rubbing more and working my way to her calves. “Just relax and enjoy your peach.” She took another bite and slowly ate it enjoying the view. My eyes never left hers as I worked my way to her thighs. She breathed out a sigh and smiled. 

“RinMei?”

“Yes Mitsuhide?”

“Why are you attracted to me, how long have you felt this way?”

“Hmmm, to tell you the truth when I first arrived you frightened me. I know it was your job to be suspicious of me, everyone was, but after a while you were the first to realize I wasn’t a threat. You started looking at me differently I suppose. Or it felt that way. I started to look at you differently. Your eyes captivated me and I missed seeing you when you went away or left the hall after seeing Nobunaga. I always felt silly when I would spot you nearby. I fell for you when you teased me last. I honestly don’t remember what you said. My attention was directed to your eyes. I just couldn't look away. They looked so soft and loving. I never seen them like that before. They said I love you to me. I wanted to be yours ever since then.”

Rubbing both of her inner thighs as I listened, I paused, “They did what?”

“Hahaha, yes Mitsuhide, I read you. I know you must act in various ways for Nobunaga and your work. It’s who you are, but I saw a different side to you, the man hidden underneath all those smirks and quiet sneaky ways. I love him, as I love all of you. I’m sure there are many hidden secrets about you I know nothing of, same goes for you with my secrets. I want us to share them and our life together.

“I seem to be losing my touch in my age.” Smirking, I began to rub harder and made it back to where her legs connected. “And yes, my dear, I plan to find out all and reveal all with you in this life.” Squeezing her flesh a few times, I reached over grabbing the jar of honey. I took the chopstick out. Watching it run off the tip, I looked at her, “This is my treat. Spread your legs apart and open wide.” Speechless at that she did so, her eyes wide as if they were almost afraid to look away from me.

Moving it around so the flow would stop for a moment I brought the honey coated chopstick over her lower stomach and let it drizzle delicately over her. She stopped eating her peach to watch and her breathing started to rise. I let the honey thinly dance around her stomach and inner thighs, letting the tip graze her skin lightly. Placing the chopstick in the jar I put it aside. I leaned down and started kissing and licking her stomach. Tilting her head back, whispering sighs and moans were heard from her. I licked all over till it was all gone. Moving to her inner thighs, I slowly removed the honey lapping it up with my tongue. It was like I was eating honey off of silk. She breathed heavier and heavier. I licked and sucked and licked till it was all gone, leaving behind a few more marks of mine. I grabbed the jar and took the chopstick out again, bringing the tip right above her slit. I watched it slowly make its way down creating a delicious stream for me to drink from. I dipped in the jar again and spread her lovely lips with my two fingers. I brought the tip right above her clit. I let the tip touch ever so slightly. She started to quiver. “Don’t move.” Her chest was moving rapidly, and she held onto the futon for dear life. I let the tip slowly make its way around her clit, delivering honey all over, lightly touching her delicious bundle of nerves. She pointed and flexed her toes over and over while trying to push out her shaky raspy moans.

Putting the jar off to the side, I sank down slowly and began to devour her little by little. Licking slowly up and down her slit, pushing my tongue tip in more and more in a repetitive rhythm. I lavished at her clit and her whole body shook. I wanted more. Taking her legs, I rolled us over together and let her straddle my face. “AHhh MitshuuHhhii AHhhhhHhHHHHhh. Arching her back I sucked in more of her. The moans that came out of her were different from before. Now, she truly doesn’t care who hears her. Yes, that’s what I want little girl. Sing, sing louder for me. She looked down to me, my eyes met her. Moaning and staring she went down to touch herself. With her finger she lifted her slit up a little for me to lick more.

Mm Yes, such a good girl I thought in my head.

I started to moan and hum as I gently bit her nub. She was lost in her sobbing yells as she arched back her head again. Moaning my name, speaking words that made no sense. I loved it. “Mmmmmm Mitsu wait.” Before I could drag her back down she raised herself off of me quickly, turned around, and came back on me. 

“Oh, such a naughty, naughty little girl.” 

She smiled and peered over her shoulder down to me. “Enjoy.” I love her so much. I grabbed her ass, spread her cheeks and brought her lower to my face. Honey still lingering there, placed my tongue inside her entrance. “OooOooHh.” She started to move forward. Hands on my thighs, she slowly made her way down. Unexpectedly, she touched my cock and started stroking it. I moaned in her. Gasping she stroked harder. Bending over more giving me a better view, she put my cock in her mouth. I completely stopped what I was doing to breathe while my own moans fell out. She knew exactly what she was doing by taking me in her mouth. She continued with her mouth on me, deeper and more vigorously. Not to be outdone I began at her again, and I licked the back of her entrance to her other entrance and i stayed there. I heard her moaning louder. I continued to lick as I fingered her in her arousal. Once I had enough I covered her other with it, and I fingered her there. Hearing her moaning more I fingered her harder.

“AhhhH Mmm I love it, I want more Mitsuhide, it feels…..Mmm it feels so good”

“Move down me my love.” She slowly crawled down towards my knees and I sat up. I grabbed her straddled hips before she got all the way off and sat her down on my cock. It entered her wetness immediately. “AHhAHhh AHh..Oooo YessSs”

My hands went up her stomach to her breasts. I rubbed hard and pinched her nipples as she continued grinding on me. Leaning her against my chest I took her by the neck and brought her ear to me. “You want me to give you more? Then you have to say it louder.” Both of my hands went down to seek out her clit. One hand finding it, the other spreading her lips. “OoooHhhhHh”

“Tell me, tell me you want more”

Gasping with pleasure “I want more, so much more, please…Pleassseee, I Want MOREE!!!”

“Good Girl, bend over…Now”

Moving forward off me she crawled, I quickly got behind her and wasted no time to enter her again. Putting her face into the futon to cry I slapped her ass, grabbed her hips and thrusted into her. The sound of my thrusts slapping her ass made me harder and harder. Spreading her cheeks, I enjoyed the sight of going in and out. I rubbed around with my thumbs and heard muffled screams. It made me fuck her harder. Turning her face off the futon she cried she was going to cum. I stopped my thrusts and stood still.

“Ahh,W-Wha,…Mitsuhide why did you stop??” Breathless and full of agony

“Because I don’t want you to cum yet.”

“UGHh YOU TEASE!!!!!”

“Yes, and I, am your man, keep your ass up here”

I traced my fingers and knuckles down and up between her cheeks a few times. Taking myself out of her to get more arousal, both from in her and from on me, I spread it over her middle. I quickly dipped my finger in the honey jar that was right at the edge of the Futon. I softly put the honey around her before I fingered her and placed myself back inside her entrance, slowly bringing my cock and my finger in and out of her. “You said you wanted more, and I’m going to give you more, so much more.”

“Mmm…you better.” She giggled and sighed into the futon enjoying what she was feeling.

“Oh, I will. I’m going to fuck you in your ass and you’re going to love it and beg for it when you want it.”

I started to finger her harder when I heard her gasp from what I said. I felt the warm honey melt off my finger letting me slide easier in and out. Giving her ass another slap the moans fell out of her. Pushing herself back up she looked at me over her shoulder. Weakness would creep in making her rest her head on the futon again. Quietly she whispered, “That feels good, so…so...good mmmMitsuhide.”

“I want you to relax and enjoy this. It will hurt for a moment, but you will take it. Just breathe and relax.”

“Please go slow, there’s so much of you. I trust you and know you'll make me feel good.”

“Of course, I will. Spread your knees apart for me more”

She did as she was told, and I took myself out of her. I took the tip of my cock and rubbed it around a few times, dipping in back in her arousal and spreading it to rub more. “Breathe”

I slowly pushed in and she gasped. “Breathe my love” I took it out and put the tip in again. Every time I went back in I slowly went a little further until I didn’t take my cock out anymore. Slowly I moved back and forth inside her as she wailed and moaned. Her moans were desperate for me to stop and to continue.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“MmmnNOo,nooo I want you to keep doing this. It hurts, but it's starting to feel good too. plEase, I want this.”

I slowly came all the way out and pushed in again, “What a naughty little girl I have on my hands,” Gasping and moaning sounds of pleasure started to come out of her. I eased myself out again and pushed in more, going deeper, holding onto her hips I spread her cheeks with my thumbs and rubbed around where I was entering. She started to push back up to me.

“Oh?”

I pushed in with more force and went faster. I flowed in and out of her in a sensual thrust. Every smack of her ass from me was heaven and it filled the whole room with our own personal melody.

“How does it feel?

“Mmm it aches, but it feels better now.” She turned her head to look at me, “I want more.”

I tightened my grip on her hips and felt myself twitch. “Put your head down, and bring your ass to me”

Pushing more of herself back to me I went faster, bringing her hips in to me again and again. I was relentless in giving her what she wanted. She moaned and called my name. She stretched her arms out in front her, pushing herself to stay put while relaxing in the feeling of us being connected this way. “OooHhhh Mitshuhiiiidee, It feels so good, it feels soooo good.” Weak words and sobs rolled out and she started to lose sense of speech. I wanted more.

“Lay on your stomach slowly” I took myself out and she laid down. Laying on top of her I entered her again with ease and continued.

“MmmMitsuhideee.” Grinding in her harder I bought my arm around her. I held her neck and bought her ear to me, “I told you I wasn’t letting any part of you go untouched.”

“OoooH oOohhh Mitsuuuhi.” Her moans echoed while her breathing was smoother and sensual from when I first entered her. 

“Such a good girl for taking it. You took me so well, and I know you love the feel of it. Now, I want you to cum.”

Bending her left knee up a bit towards her I reached in her deeper than before. Holding her neck up and slightly arching it back I licked and sucked her ear, moving her head to reach her delicious swollen lips. I glided around her beautiful curvy waist to reach down to her slit, touching with one finger softly moving up and down it. She screamed, and I licked it up. I put my fingers deep in her while my palm pressed her clit, ever so slowly applying pressure and rolling it around. Taking my hand out to pinch her nub and putting It back in I whispered in her ear.

“Cum for me, I want to feel you cum, I want to hear you cum. Cum for me so I can taste you.” Thrusting my fingers in her deep and fucking her harder I felt her start to throb and clench around my fingers. Kissing her mouth our eyes met. Looking in her eyes I whispered on her lips, “Let me feel it.”

She began to throb hard and gasp. Striving to stay in as deep as I could I curled my fingers in her. That spot…right…there. She stopped making sounds and held her breath keeping her mouth open. I felt a warm creamy liquid pour over my fingers. Exhaling in small spurts she then inhaled to scream my name. My name turned into sobs and drunken moans, and I came with her. Moaning and breathing in her ear we rocked back and forth together. Stretching out our pleasure for as long as we could. Slowing my pace I kissed her neck. I tilted to the side and laid next to her. She turned her head to look at me, she looked utterly spent and fucked well. I brought my finger that was inside her to my mouth and licked it off. Delicious. Smiling she said nothing, she just breathed letting remaining moans out as she stared at me. Her back was slick with our sweat. My fingertips gently glided up and down and all over as her breathing slowed down. I kissed her cheek, “You my dear, are full of surprises. And I’m thankful that they’re mine.” Kissing her again I got up to give her something to wipe her with. Within the few moments I was gone, she fell asleep. I chuckled to myself and cleaned her up with water and silk. Even when I turned her over she stayed slumbering. Once done cleaning myself I laid down bringing her into my arms. Watching her sleep, I played with her hair and touched her arms, breasts, and face. I didn’t want to let her go. Eventually slumber took me as well, and I never slept so soundly in my life….

…………

………………..

In the early morning hours, I woke to the sounds of birds getting ready to welcome the sunrise. The lamps were out, and the room was a blue glow of darkness and light. I looked over to RinMei. She looked as if she was in a heavenly dream. After watching her for a while I kissed her lips and nestled up to her to embrace sleep once again.

“Mmm……Mmi….Mitsu..hide”

“Shhh, sleep my love, I’m sorry if I stirred you.”

Her eyes opened to look at me as she moved to lay her head on my chest. Kissing it, she looked up to me, “It’s so nice waking up to see and feel you near. It’s so comforting.” I stroked her hair and caressed her face. “I agree.” Moving closer to get to my face, “I feel so good right now Mitsuhide, you made me feel wonderful.” Her hand started moving over my chest. Her eyes looked at me in a mischievous way. From that I felt my heat start to build again. I grinned, “Are you trying to make me do something naughty to you again, so early in the morning?”

………..”yes.” she moved to lay on her back and opened her legs, biting her bottom lip, “Please, I want just a little bit more.”

I chuckled with delight and moved in front of her bent opened knees. I reached her mouth and sucked her bottom lip out and kissed her. Sitting back up and already hard for her I took my cock and let it move up and down her slit to coax out her wetness. She moaned and began to play with her nipples. Her eyes were full of lusty desire, and I stayed on them as I continued to rub and tap her clit. Arousal began to come forth and I moved myself to her entrance. Rubbing around and slowly pushing in I came out and rubbed her clit again. I brought her legs up, opened them and held her by the ankles. I let my cock slide back and forth over her slit. Her wetness coating all over me now, she whimpered in delight squeezing her breasts.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes." 

“Tell me, tell me you want me to fuck you.”

“AhhaH ooh fuck me, please.”

“That’s not good enough.” I felt down the back of her calfs to reach the back of her knees. "Tell me." I glided faster on her slit.

Gasp”AHhHh MitSuhide, plEase, Pleease FUcck MEEE..nnehh I’m begging yOou.”

Pushing her legs towards her to lift her ass up I slid in all the way. She took all of me. So deep inside I felt pressure against my tip. Leaving her legs up and against my shoulders I grabbed her hips and gave her what she begged for. So beautiful. Her breasts bounced back and forth. She went in between grabbing them to rub, to putting her arms over her head to cover her face or pull her hair. It was mesmerizing to watch her.

Her lips felt like warm silk wrapping around my cock. I would slam into her only to bring my whole length out and in quickly rolling my hips, only to be excited to slam into her again and listen to her sing.

 

Slam.."OohhH"…ThrustThrust..Slam.."AhhMitsuuu"...ThrustThrust...Slam…ThrustThrust.."Again"..Slam..ThrustThrust… "ahhhAgainnnMitsuu"..Slam.."mmmore"..ThrustThrust..Slam.. "Mmooore.."ThrustThrust..Slam..ThrustThrust… "pleaasse"..Slam.."harrrder"..ThrustThrust..Slam..

Thrust"YouWantItHarder?"Thrust..Slam..  
Thrust"yyyess"Thrust..Slam..  
ThrustThrust.."Say It"..Slam..  
Thrust"AHhh"Thrust…"HaaHharderr"...Slam..

Thrust"Louder"Thrust..Slam  
"AHhhhPlease"..ThrustThrust..Slam..Thrust"HarderMitsuhide"Thrust…

"ISaidLOUDER"...SLAM..."AHHHH"ThrustThrust"OohHHhhhhh"

SLAM.."SAYitRINMEI"..ThrustThrust..SLAM.."AHhhh"Thrust"HARDERRRRR"Thrust..SLAM.."OohhhPLEASEEEEHArder!!"  
Pushing her legs back more to bring her ass up higher I laid over her and traced my tongue up to her neck bringing my arms under her shoulders to raise her to me…her mewls were exquisite.  
Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam..reaching her face I bit her bottom lip, sucked and pulled it out before letting it go. I left my open mouth over hers to feel her lips on mine, swallowing her breaths, words and orgasm as I hammered her into the futon. Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam.."Ahh"..Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam.."yesSs"..Slam..Slam..Slam.."aHahhh"..Slam..Slam.."AhhhHhhH"..Slam..Slam.."YESsss"..Slam..Slam..  
Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam.."mmiii"..Slam..Slam..Slam.."ahhMit"..Slam..Slam..Slam.."Suu"..Slam..Slam…"hiiiide"…Slam..Slam..im..Slam..Slam..gonna..Slam..cumm..Slam..ohhhHhHh..Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam..

"Cum for me little girl"..Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam.."let me feel your cum again"..Slam..Slam.."alllll over my cock"..Slam..Slam…Nnng AHhhhnhh..Slam..Slam..Slam..Slam.. "MmmCumwithme"..Slam.."aHhhH"..Slam..Slam..Slam

Slam..Slam..Slam.."NngggRinMei"..Slamslamslamslamslam… "GASPAaAAHhh".."aHhAaaahHhhhHhhHhhhhhh"  
slamslamslamslamslamslam "AhhhahhMITSUHIIIIDDDEEEEEAhhHhhHhhhhhhh"slamslamslamslamslam  
"AhhhhmMmmmGoodgirl"..slamslamslamslamslam  
"IFeelYou"slamslamslamslamslamslam  
"OoOoHMitSuuuuhhIdE"slamslamslam  
"MmmmmIFeelYourWarmCum"slamslamslamslamslamslamslam  
"MmGoodGirl"slamslamslamslamslam "GoooodGirlll"  
slamslamslamslamslamslam "You'reEverythingRinMei"  
"sobMitsuhideOoohhhhGaspSlamGaspSlamAhhhHhhh"slamslamslamslam..slam..slam..slam..slam..ThrustThust..slam..ThrustThrust..slam..ThrustThrust..slam..ThrustThrust..slam…thrust…thrust…slam…thrust…thrust…thrust..thrust...thrust….thrust…..thrust…….thrust…..... thrust…….thrust…….......thrust…

…….Thrussssstttt……..

Our panting was in sync and we breathed together slowly in each other’s mouths giving little kisses to different sections of each other’s lips. As we came down we stayed connected, I took to her lips once more. Still twitching and throbbing together in the warmth of our juices, we moaned and kissed each other deeply in the pleasure of it all. I sucked on her tongue and moved mine all over it. She brought her fingertips slowly up and down my slick back that was full of sweat and heat. The sensation made me suck her mouth deeper, slower, moaning into her mouth. Her whimpers were broken and weak. I love her songs. The most beautiful melodies I have ever heard.

"RinMei,” I whispered, placing little kisses tenderly around her face as I kissed her tears away.

 

"Welcome to the first day of our new life together."

"I Love You."


End file.
